Lost Love Between Us
by Anne Cho. V
Summary: When Natsu shows up with a mysterious, but beautiful and kind girl right after breaking the hearts of Lucy and Lisanna, what drama will ensue? Why is this girl so powerful and what type of love relationships will evolve? Series of baffling events will lead up to a saddening but inspirational ending.(multiple pairings, this is 1st fanfic, go easy on me) Rated T, might up to M
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction- i hope you guys like it. I will try to update regularly(noguarantees-school, y'know?) You guys can pm me about which pairings you guys want. Be warned though- Laxus is already taken(sorry to all those miraxus shippers and caxus shippers.). I'm putting an OC in the story, an I'm going to make Natsu... well, a little bit... not like Natsu, i guess- he's going to be really mean- BUT i have a good(ish) reason- don't worry.**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

Natsu- you have broken too many hearts. Too many.

You left me for Lisanna.

Then came back to me, leaving Lisanna crying on my doorstep, then you have the nerve to ask for a second chance?

Of course not you bastard. Are you and idiot? Oh wait- I already knew that you are.

After the Grand Magic Games, and months of ignoring me for Lisanna, you finally dumped me, saying that i was 'too weak for the great salamander'.

When you broke my heart, it turned to stone, but at least I could accept it- I knew you had known Lisanna for a much longer time than you knew me for. It still hurt, but I could deal with what you had dealt to me. Even though you dumped me. In the middle of the guild. And called me a weakling. Yeah, sure I was mad like heck at you, but I knew Lisanna had done no wrong and she was sweet and attentive when all you did was ignore me- and neither did anyone else- they all wanted to murder you after so abruptly, and so RUDELY ended our barely existent relationship.

Everyone in the guild sided with me- It was one of my only solaces. Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Levy and everyone else... well let's say that the guild was in a state of serious disrepair within milliseconds. And Lisanna? Although she also got extremely mad at you first, I saw that she could never really hate you- deep down, she loved you, just like I loved you. So, of course I told her it was OK for her to be with you. She still repetitively came up to me and asked me if I was OK, that she was sorry, that she would make you learn your lesson.

And even for days after that, she spent the nights at my house, making sure that I had someone there if I did want to cry.

So, even though everyone else was there for me as well, my true rock was Lisanna. We became best friends in no time.

After that, the tense feelings in the guild were just too much, so I decided to quit team Natsu- and once again, everyone respected my decision, and Levy asked me to join her team Shadow gear. And truly, I was happy that Lisanna finally got to be with you- she finally looked truly happy.

But the you break Lisanna's heart. I was the first to know-she came crying to me- at least you had the kindness to her for breaking up in a quiet place though.

This time though, you've gone too far. I know that when you came back to me, I wouldn't accept you. And you seemed perfectly fine with that.

Because the next day you were waltzing around with yet another girl. A girl that none of us knew- a girl that joined our guild the next day.

Her name was Selenia.

Beautiful, tall, kind, considerate- but she never smiled. And then you broke her heart too. But she stayed at the guild and helped us all. She didn't even seem to care about you.

Natsu, I thought that dragon slayers were only supposed to have one mate for the rest of their lives.

But maybe you're the exception to that rule, although, you went after all the girls that had the same personality, and sort of the same looks. Kind, caring, slim, with an hour glass figure. And all of our eyes are the same- just different colors. But they express the same feelings and sentiments, our feelings of trust that were so easily gained.

I, Lucy Heartfilia, swear that we will have our quiet revenge.

**So, how did you guys like it? I'll introduce the OC next chapter- by the way, as a side note, most of the girls in fairytail will be learning a second form of magic, cuz let's face it, having two types of magic is awesome.**


	2. Goddess?

**Chapter 2**

**Goddess?**

"Ne, Lucy-Chan" asked Levy

"Do you want to have a girl's night tonight? With Cana, us, Wendy, Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, if she wants to come, Juvia, and that new girl, Selenia?"

"Sure Levy! Sounds like fun! Let's go ask them now."

In no time at all, we had the time arranged and were skipping happily off to my apartment- although a little cramped, I assumed that it would still fit everyone- Cana wasn't interested and Mirajane was busy.

"Selenia!"I heard Wendy ask the girl

How old are you again?"

Selenia giggled a little "Wendy-chan- you should try to refrain from asking that question, ok? But I'm turning 18 this coming February!"

Wow- she was two years younger than Natsu, Lisanna and I- she was already and inch taller than me. And with her long legs and perfect figure, it made her look even more mature.

_I was really happy though- ever since she had started to hang out with us, she had started to smile much more- and although very small and slight, you could tell that it was a smile from the heart. I must say though- before, it was like she was emotionless- when Natsu dumped her in the middle of the guild, just like me- she didn't start breaking down in tears like Lisanna or I did, or even get embarrassed at all of the attention on her. She simply replied to him_

"_Alright Natsu, if that's what you want- I thought you pulled me out to the middle of the guild because you had something important to say."_

_Then she strode back over to the bar, purple hair reaching her hips, pulled back by a red hair ribbon, no emotions flitting past her blue- green eyes. She quickly took her seat next to Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna and I. And that was when the unbelievable thing happened- she smiled._

_Everyone turned to look, even though most were already looking- her lips just barely turned up at the edges, but it filled up the room like sunshine. All the boys were blushing- even the already 'taken' ones- and Natsu seems really pissed off. I grinned at that- serves him right._

_Before that moment, people had tended to ignore her ever so slightly- she barely spoke unless spoken to first, never showed her magic and never smiled- until just then of course. But with that smile, she melted the hearts of everyone and was quickly integrated into fairy tail._

Still, even a month after that, she has not revealed her powers to the guild, but is strong enough to stop Erza from killing Gray and Natsu with just brute strength alone. So far, she has only taken solo missions, and I feel a little bad about that- like it was partly my fault.

(a/n- I would like to explain at this point that team Natsu has NOT disbanded- although both Lucy and Lisanna have quit their group. Lucy and Lisanna have formed a team, taking Wendy with them as well as the exceeds. Currently, Erza is pissed at Natsu, so Natsu has only been able to take solo missions as well. However, lately problems have arisen, and they have not been able to go on a single mission for an entire month because of what they are planning- and no I can't tell you what they're planning because if I did it wouldn't be any fun)

But, again, she didn't seem to mind- and that was why we were holding the sleep over- to make up for it- and also to get to know each other better.

We all separated to go get our things, promising that they would be back soon.

I made myself busy by cleaning around the house a little, spraying some of my vanilla/ strawberry perfume, and locking all the windows so no unwanted guests could come in.

**Sorry guys, I'll try to make the chapters longer... but I have homework... (wow that sounds like a really lame excuse) Also, Selina is like SUPER DUPER FRICKIN powerful. Like god of the universe powerful. But strangely enough, I'm not gonna make her use her powers until like... a long time into the story, or whenever I see fit. Ooh, also, pm me the pairings you guys want- don't blame me if they're not the pairings you want.**

**Please R & R- I want some SUGGESTIONS**


	3. Image

**Chapter 3**

**Image**

**Hi everyone- i want you guys to give me some ideas for what extra powers the girls should have- keep in mind i won't use all of them, but i'll try to send a shout out to the people whose ideas i DO use.**

**Selenia's POV**

I looked myself over in the ponds reflection- unruly purple hair? Check. No smile on my face? Check. Silver fairy tail mark on my collar bone? Check.

At that last one, I let out a small smile, but quickly reeled it back in. I was extremely happy that I found a family that was willing to take me in. I don't even mind the fights that constantly break out between… well everyone. I mean, every family has some disagreements.

Even though he had dumped me, I was really grateful to Natsu for introducing me to the guild. Quite honestly though, I don't know why he dated and dumped- he was a dragon slayer after all and I definitely knew that he couldn't have more than one mate.

I continued to tie a red ribbon into my hair and once more, I stared at my reflection in the pool. The thing I really loved about my face was my eyes. Although most people said they looked blue- green, my eyes also changed colors slightly. Nothing extremely out of the ordinary of course- subtle changes for blue to green to brown to ice blue to grey, and generally they always had some sort of gold flecks/ multi colored flecks in my eyes if you looked carefully.

The only exception to that rule was when I used magic- when I went all out, my eyes turned into a wider variety of colors- silver, gold, purple, red, sometimes even pink.

I looked down at the pool again before stepping into the puddle with my boots an d my reflection was shattered. I shivered slightly- I was wearing knee high combat boots, no heel of course, ripped jeans and a tank top. I rummaged through the duffel bag I was bringing to the sleepover and pulled out a denim jacket.

Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I ran out of my camp out in the woods and quickly ran into Erza,Levy, Juvia, and Wendy who were coming from Fairy hills dormitory. It would have been nice to live with them, but I enjoyed living on my own- I had for all these years, and old habits die hard.

"hello Selenia" Wendy murmured, quickly seconded by both Erza and Levy

I waved in response and started walking in pace with them.

Levy had started to tease Erza about her crush- a guy named Jellal, I was wondering what he looked like, but images cam unbidden into my head

STOP STOP STOP I yelled in my head- I didn't want to take a look into anyone's love life, past life, anything

Well, love, you need to learn to control it-you do have a lot of magical powers- you already have to wear limiters

The most annoying voice in the world saved me from Erza's memories

I never though I would say this Shane, but thank you.

You better be grateful, you youngster!

His voice slowly faded in my head as I was remembering Shane- worst rivals then, worst rival forever. Back then, a lot of people suspected that Shane and I loved each other. I didn't know about hm, but I hate his slimy guts. First off, he killed one of my friends- and if people knew one thing about me- it was that if you injure or harm anyone who I hold dear, there'll be hell to pay.

Not only that, we were always fighting each other, and while I admit, I had a bit of respect for him, I certainly did not love him. And trust me, I know my own feelings.

So, although I did eventually become 'make shift' friends with him, I knew that I would never forgive him. Ever.

Besides that, my life was already tough... over there, and I didn't want to make it even worse. But still, I eventually fled 'that place'. And I hope that I will never ever go back. I can only hope though, and my guess was that I would have to go back 'there' someday...

My mind wandered off while levy had moved onto a new topic- Wendy and Romeo being together. To me, they did seem like a great couple- a little shy, but definitely a soon to be power couple.

Grateful for the distraction, and for being pulled back into reality, I quickly focused on the topic on hand, not wanting to remember the past.

Before I even knew it, we were at Lucy's door once again

**Hi guys, the author again. So i want to know whether or not i should include Shane in any more of this story... because i sort of like his character but i sort of don't- i mean he isn't really necessary- i have no intention of making him a lover to any of the girls in fairytail... so i'm sort of like what's the point? unless he turns into a villain, but then it would just be sorta sad... One of the next chapters i post will be about Selenia's past... but again, I don't know when that is. Also, i know there haven't been a lot of convo in this... i'll try to change tha... maybe. I'm not sure. Again, i want you guys to tell me who to pair who with!**

**Please R&R**


	4. FOOD!

**Chapter 4**

**FOOD!**

**Lucy POV**

My door bell rang and I popped up with a huge grin on my face- they were here already!

"Hey guys! So, what do you want to have for dinner tonight?" I asked

Levy, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Lisanna and Selenia all said hi back to me and I invited them in.

We sat down, pondering in thought for a moment- what should we have for dinner? Something easy, cheap, and fun….

Erza interjected "Strawberry Cake!"

We all smiled and laughed lightly except for Selenia who looked slightly confused.

"Oh, Erza just has an obsession with strawberry cakes"

She nodded in reply "Then why don't we get strawberry cheesecake for dessert?"

Erza gave everyone in the room a death glare, daring them to disagree.

"Yes… of course!" everyone squeaked out.

"That still doesn't solve for the problem of ACTUAL dinner though." I pointed out

"Ok then, let's list some foods" said Levy

Lisanna started to list foods "Steak, beef stew, curry with rice, ramen, chicken wings, macaroni and cheese, lasagna, pizza"

"hmm… How about Pizza?" Wendy politely asked us all

"Sounds good to me" gaining a general enthusiastic acceptance.

"Alright" Erza exclaimed, "let's go and get our food and snacks for the night!"

* * *

><p><strong>Selenia POV(an don't read it if you don't want to read filler- it's mainly about food)**

I was drooling over all the food they listed... mentally of course- my outside features wouldn't allow most of my emotions to reach my face- I locked them up for a reason.

The harder I was to read, the better. Although, my face almost always portrayed the expected reaction- it was just more convenient that way. I had trained for years to become like this. And I was thankful- it was finally becoming useful. When I was alone- I didn't really care what anyone thought of me, so I let loose, but the years before that...

My thoughts drifted back to the conversation.

Strawberry cheesecake... creamy, sweet, and rich, with a little bit of whipped cream on top... to die for. I'll probably get along pretty well with Erza... I love food just as much as she loves strawberry cheesecake. I love all types of cheesecake. Blueberry cheesecake, with the fancy swirls of blueberry on top... plain cheesecake... I couldn't wait to eat food...

Then Lisanna started to talk about other foods.

Steak- best done medium rare for me, a little bit of salt, I loved it the best when it was so soft it melted in your mouth.

It goes really well with mashed potatoes with a little bit of butter and cheese, although many say that it's too rich for them, too heavy. I didn't really care- if it was delicious, I would eat it.

Ramen was another one of my alltime favorites. Add some egg on top; poached, boiled, and it would be delicious. I especially like the spicy ramen and shoyu ramen. The amount of salt was just perfect, and the long noodles went down my throat nicely. It was always made complete when I used chopsticks. A little meat in the ramen wouldn't hurt either... Instant ramen was the type I made frequently, although I do enjoy real ramen better.

Macaroni; so simple, yet so many ways to make it- it was a staple for me on my journies, just like instant ramen.

Pizza though... I hadn't had pizza in forever, not in years, I could faintly remember an ooey gooey cheese the melted perfectly with a soft crust, and a little sauce. I smiled. it would be a good food day today.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

As we were walking down the streets to go to different bakeries, convenience stores and more, I decided to strike up a conversation with Selenia.

"So Selenia, what type of jobs have you been going on lately- I'm really sorry we haven't been able too go with you."

"oh, nothing much Lucy- just a couple of small jobs- guarding people, ridding towns of their local gangs- nothing too big." Selenia softly spoke to the rest of us.

"Oh yes. I apologize for our guild mate's behavior. Especially Natsu when he…"

Selenia cut Erza off "Erza, it's no big deal. Truthfully, I wasn't expecting it to last either. I hadn't really told him anything about myself, his eyes always seemed sort of foggy and his mind was always elsewhere. I only smiled with him like twice. The most we did was go to dinner and kiss-" she glanced over at me

"Not real kisses- more like butterfly kisses- don't worry."

Her eyes expressed it all. Even though she didn't smile much, she could tell a story off her eyes alone.

She looked a little bit worried for me, disgusted at Natsu, as well as slightly ashamed and embarrassed. After her statement, she let out a small tinkling laugh- the sound of a bell on a clear day. I could definitely see why Natsu had dated her.

At first, I had been slightly jealous about the girl who was dating Natsu, he had left Lisanna for her, but now that I knew her I was just more aggravated at him for leaving 3 great girls. Although, now that we knew his true character, I for one considered myself lucky.

I was so relieved that Natsu hadn't 'played with her- i mean, she was two years younger. It wasn't acceptable if he had done anything more than that. I frowned slightly.

"And" Selenia added looking at both Lisanna and I, "I want to tell you two something." She looked at the rest of our group.

"I don't know if all of you guys want to hear it, and it's going to sound really weird. And I apologize in advance for not telling this to you guys earlier."

She took a deep breath. What was she going to tell us? Maybe her magical ability? Did she have the gift of reading minds? That would be… bad.

"I dumped Natsu, he didn't dump me."

* * *

><p><strong>So... yeah. Pretty weird, right? I'm so PROUD i finally learned how to do the horizontal line thingy!I think i'll reveal her magic in the next chapter. I will probably be continuing this story for a while- currently in fairytail, i feel like Lucy is portrayed as a little weak(although she is getting stronger), so later in this story, Lucy will kick some serious butt, along with all of the other fairy tail guild members. I'm making natsu out to be a bad guy... until the , yeah, i also started a new story about Mavis and Zeref! i think they're a really cute pairing.<strong>

**By the way, sorry for making Selenia babble on about food... I just love food so much, and i also think it makes her slightly more approachable as a character- right now she seems really cold and distant... so although a little bit out of character- hey everyone has a trait like that!- I hope you guys enjoyed my descriptions about tasty food...**


	5. Natsu Meets Selenia

**Chapter 5**

**Selenia meets Natsu**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter<strong>

"And" Selenia added looking at both Lisanna and I, "I want to tell you two something." She looked at the rest of our group.

"I don't know if all of you guys want to hear it, and it's going to sound really weird. And I apologize in advance for not telling this to you guys earlier."

She took a deep breath. What was she going to tell us? Maybe her magical ability? Did she have the gift of reading minds? That would be… bad.

"I dumped Natsu, he didn't dump me."

* * *

><p><strong>Selenia POV<strong>

We all stared at her.

"Juvia doesn't understand. We all saw Natsu… well" she motioned with her hands "y'know." she shivered and hid behind a column that seemed to appear from nowhere.

Selenia let out a small smile.

_"Let me tell you the story."_

_I was wandering down the streets, lost- I didn't know what I wanted to do, where I wanted to go, or who I was looking for_

_I was lost._

_Terribly lost. _

_In any case, I was wandering down the streets of Magnolia , listening to my music with my headphones on- the nice ones that I bring everywhere with me._

"Oh, you mean the type of headphones that Laxus-san wears?"

"Who's Laxus?" I curiously asked Wendy.

"Oh Wendy, just let her continue the story! We can show you who Laxus is later." Lisanna bursted out and glanced at me, then blushed.

"Well, I mean, if you…. Ummm. Don't want to continue, you don't have to."

"oh no, that's fine. Where was I again?... oh yeah!"

_So, I was walking down the streets and happened to be tackled by was running away… from someone. He bumped into me, and almost sent me crashing into the wall, but I quickly steadied both of us instead. _

_I happened to look at the direction he was coming from._

_And saw an area of mass on fires, houses torn in two, angry wails and sad shrieks filled the air as buildings bhind were falling to ashes._

_He was being followed by…. Was that a herd of angry COWS?_

_"come on! I bumped into you so now you have to follow me! If you don't follow me I'll name you as the one who actually did it!And they'll believe me too! I have a guild mark and you don't- their punishment will be much harsher on you, even if we both get convicted!"_

_He continued to try to drag me, but I held him back. I weighed my options._

_Getting convicted in a place where I didn't know probably wouldn't be a good idea… And that herd of angry cows was getting closer and closer…_

_Maybe I'll just follow him. I needed a guide anyways, and was also pretty interested about this 'guild mark' he mentioned. Did having a 'guild mark' keep you safe or something?_

_"K, I'm coming."_

_I ran with him, glancing behind every now and again. We kept running and running- must have run more than 8 miles by now. He was slowing down._

_"Ehhh… Hey. Kid with the pink hair. Halllooooo? Anyone in there?"_

_He growled at me. "It's salmon NOT pink. Now what do you want?"_

_"Ok;One, what's your name? Two… We should probably hurry up… seeing as the cows are gaining."_

_"Don't tell me what to do! And how do you not recognize the great Natsu Dragneel? My name is known everywhere throughout Fiore! Besides, I was only slowing down because you ARE a girl- and I don't want you to collapse on me."_

_I smirked. "Tired are we Natsu... That name fits you, huh? I'll still call you pink though."_

_"It's not pink- that's too girly! It's salmon I tell you! Salmon! And where are your manners? You asked me for my name and never told me yours!"_

_"Little pink, I don't need to tell you my name, that's my business. Besides, it's not like I ordered you to tell me your name. You willingly gave it up. By the way. Talking about manners after threatening a girl with the possibility of being arrested then dragging her? To top it all off, making a herd of angry cows chase after us?Oh, indeed, what a great example of 'manners'."_

_He slowed down a little more._

_I picked him up and started carrying him princess style, sprinting down the road. "Now tell me, where are we going?"_

_"Just over to the next town. They probably won't chase us for much longer." He groaned, looking a little green._

_"Hey little pink. If you throw up on me I'll throw you to the rabid cows!"_

_He looked pissed. While looking sick. How was that possible?_

_"I'll have you know that as a dragon slayer, we get sick whenever in a moving vehicle."_

_"Ummm…. I'm not a vehicle little pink."_

_A town came into sight over the horizon, steadily growing._

_"now hold on little pink! Or whatever your name is!"_

_I started to jog, not the leisurely half walk/ jog I did the rest of the way. And he said he was slowing down for me!_

_Th e cows started to turn back, but still, I continued with my jog. Still, not my run, just a jog. I shifted 'gears' and started to sprint for the town. I wanted to get over this and get rid of this motion sick man as soon as possible. _

_We arrived at the ton in seconds, I, still carrying Natsu princess style. He looked like he passed out from fright._

_I left him near the town gate. Of course, not before whispering "not all dragon slayers get sick little pink. I should know."_

_I quietly walked away, hoping he would just wake up and think it was all a dream. Albeit, a really weird dream, with all of the running from cows and stuff… But still, I hoped he would think just that, and leave me to my peace. I didn't really feel like traveling anymore today, and this town seemed just perfect for researching what a guild was._

_Of course, whenever I hope or wish for something, it always turns out the exact opposite of how I want it to go._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone!Poor Selenia. She's going to have such a hard time in chapters to come- she has a really bid secret that's going to come out.<br>**

**Yeah, so the flashback is going to last at least another chapter... and then it'll get more interesting... cuz there's gonna be romance!**

**Laxus x OC**

**Lucy and Lisanna, I haven't decided who they're going to end up with yet. Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R**


	6. The Chase is On!

**Chapter 6**

**The chase is on!**

**Hi! I've always forgotten to do the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!( except for Selenia & a few others cuz they're my OCS)The ideas in general are my own though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter<strong>

_I quietly walked away, hoping he would just wake up and think it was all a dream. Albeit, a really weird dream, with all of the running from cows and stuff… But still, I hoped he would think just that, and leave me to my peace. I didn't really feel like traveling anymore today, and this town seemed just perfect for researching what a guild was._

_Of course, whenever I hope or wish for something, it always turns out the exact opposite of how I want it to go._

* * *

><p><strong>Selenia POV- flashback<strong>

_I rented a hotel room for 500 jewels- the currency In Fiore. My first objective was to earn what these 'guilds' are, then explore the surrounding area. If possible, make some money so that way I could have food-I only had about 1000 jewel left. This was money I had made from my job in that town that little pink- Natsu- had taken me away from. I hadn't particularly liked that job. In fact I hated it._

_I was actually pretty glad that Natsu had taken me away from there. Being a saleswoman for clothing… just wasn't my thing, and it felt pretty awkward lying about my age- I had to be 18 to get a job there, but of course, since I was only 17. And a half of course, o it wasn't really a far cry from my real age… but still. I hated lying about my age especially. Life is precious… and it ends all to quickly._

_As I looked around the town, I found out that I t was called Oak town. Interesting enough name, I city was definitely beautiful, with it's turrets reaching for the blue sky, and the buildings, built on a high hill. In front of the fairytale looking town, there was a river, and around that, a forest- TO the back o the town was miles and miles of forest as well.  
><em>

_I walked over to the local library- a beautiful building covered in ivy, a building that looked like it was out of a fairytale. I loved it already- I hadn't read in ages because I haven't had enough time. Time to make up for that!_

_When I walked in, I gasped at the wonderful smell of books, some old, some new, their scents mingling together into one. I let out a small smile, which I hadn't done for ages. The most I've done is smirk, and that was at Natsu... not my friendliest, or most heartwarming gesture ever._

_I though back to the last day. Natsu definitely did not seem human, although he seemed like he was a dragon slayer, there was…. Something more. Something hidden, deep.I shook it off- it wasn't like I was going to be seeing him anyways. At least I hoped._

_I let my instincts take over, fingers sliding along the books spine, looking for books about guilds, dragon slayers, and books to read just for fun. I was in 7__th__ heaven. The old books spines were gentle and slightly frayed, pages bent and softened. At last, I filled a table with all of the books that I intended to read._

_Oh, so you like books?"_

_I turned, almost afraid. It couldn't be._

_But it was. The one guy who I didn't feel like seeing. Also one of the only guys that I knew that was within a 30 mile radius._

_Natsu_

_Again._

_"what do you want little pink?"_

_He growled. "you have the nerve to say that after leaving me at the gate?"_

_"Of course little pink. Why wouldn't I leave you at the gate? It's not like we have any more business together."_

_"Since when did I ever say that?We're not done here."_

_"Oh? Since when dd you call the shots pink? I don't think I would be able to say that after … well I don't know. Being carried by a girl for about 30 miles or more. Bridal story. While looking like you were about to barf your head off."_

_I sighed internally. I had forgotten to get rid of my scent. If I took my scent off now, he would be suspicious. I should have remembered that dragon slayers had a strong sense of smell._

_Truthfully, right now, dealing with him was the last thing that I wanted to do. So I decided to give in and hear him out. Anything to get him to leave faster_

_"alright Natsu, what do you want to do? I will not do anything to the extreme though."_

_"fight me." _

_ I laughed internally. Asking me for a fight? He was an idiot. I don't know what he was high on, but obviously, he was not sane. Although, to be fair, I guess he didn't know. Still though… I really didn't want to fight unless necessary. _

_So instead I walked out of the library and pulled my headphones on._

_Then I started running back into the forest. I knew that he would chase me, then I would be able to wipe of my scent and the could go back into town, relax and read, with very little possibility that he would ever find me._

_Quite frankly, I almost felt sorry for him. He was going to spend weeks lost in the forest- I had to lead him at least 5 miles , he wouldn't get lost exactly. He would just lose me. He would still be able to find the town and all._

_When I took off into the forest, he did what I expected him to and chased after me. I made sure not to go too fast, and led him to the heart of the forest. Simple enough. I concentrated and listened. He was about a mile behind me. Good._

_I breathed in and held my breath and looked inside my pockets. I had a small, white leaf in there. It would change my scent for just long enough to get past Natsu and get back into town. After I was in town, I could change my scent with a milder form of one of my magics. I just couldn't risk it here- he might notice the slight spike in energy._

_I chewed on the leaf and smelled fire spreading through the forest._

_So I ran. And ran. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again! I know the flashback is taking… a very long time. But hey! Why not- might as well. This story's probably going to take a while anyways.<strong>

**Natsu... why? why are you acting this way? How do they end up together? what are Selenia's powers?**

**In any case, I'm probably going to try to start a couple new stories… cuz even though I have a ton of homework, might as well have some fun huh?**

**When I can update, I'm going to put out a few updates at a tie, but when I stop updating, it'll be for like a week, and then I'll start up again. There's no 'perfect schedule' though.**

**OTAKU FOREVER!**


End file.
